


The End and New Beginnings

by SheashireKitten



Series: When the End Meets the Beginning [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheashireKitten/pseuds/SheashireKitten
Summary: The still angsty sequel to The Final Call. Bittersweet ending





	The End and New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> READ AT YOURE OWN RISK

Gotham is quiet tonight, the streets are mostly empty as Batman patrols. Looking to his watch he decides to start the return to the manor. I contemplate in silence, the world flashing by in a swathe of dark colors and the harsh glow of streetlights. In my ear I hear the communicator turn on, the gentle beep notifying me of who was trying to get a hold of him.

“What do you want Hood?”

“You need to get to the cave. Now.”

“I don’t have time for your games Hood. What do you want?”

“It’s, fuck,” He could hear Jason’s voice starting to catch. His heart stuttered in fear.

“Jason is Alfred alright?” He took the secret entrance to the cave, swinging in from the mouth of the cave that faced the ocean.

“What? No, Alfred is fine.” He could hear Jason in both the earpiece and the echo through the cave.

“What is going on Jason?” He asked the mans back, Jason was standing with his hands on the table near the phone. The computer was covered in French news clips.

‘Fatal Crash Kills Beloved Power Couple’, ‘Couple Killed In Crash After Celebrating Anniversary’, ‘Paris In Mourning’, ‘Celebrity Sweethearts Killed In Fatal Crash’, ‘Fashion Mogul and Rock Star Killed’. The many screens of the computer were covered in similar pages from multiple news outlets across France as well as New York, Milan and London. Before he could take the time to read further than the Headlines, the civilian phone began to ring.

“That’s for you, plane leaves in 20, Alfred is packing your bag.” Jason rushed out of the cave, taking the steps three at a time as I answered the call

“Hello?”

‘Mr. Wayne?’

“Yes this is Damian Wayne.”

‘Mr. Wayne I am afraid I have some bad news.’ The man on the line paused for an answer as my blood turned to ice, hearing me clear my throat he continued. ‘I regret to inform you that Mrs.Marinette Couffaine nee Dupain-Cheng has been pronounced dead as of earlier this evening.’

The world began to blur, the hundreds of articles on the screens blending together to an illegible mess. I covered my mouth, stifling the scream of anguish that threatened to leave me.

‘Mr. Wayne?’

“I am still here.”

‘Of course, Mr. Couffaine was also killed in the crash. I understand that this is a difficult time for you, however there is the matter of their child Angelette. You were named specifically in both of their wills to be her guardian should either pass away.’

“I accept.” The words escaped my mouth before I had the opportunity to think it through. I was already placing the call on speaker and changing out of the suit and cowl. “I will be there in 7 hours.”

‘I will inform the necessary parties, have a safe flight. There will be someone at the airport to pick you up upon arrival. Please take care to not comment to the press until she is in your custody.’

“Right, of course.”

‘Goodbye Mr. Wayne.’ The line disconnected as I was sprinting out the doors and to the helicopter pad, ignoring the empty feeling in my chest.

___________________________________

After the longest 7 hours of his life aboard the private jet, Damian rushed through customs and out to the main terminal. A sharply dressed blond man was holding a sign with ‘Damian W.’ written in neat handwriting.

“Mr. Wayne?” I nodded in response and allowed the man to lead me to the car.

My heart remained heavy in my chest, hours on a plane researching had come up with nothing that could be of use. I refused to allow the Lazerus Pit to be an option, Ras must never know of the child being mine. Should he or my mother find out about her they would stop at nothing to have her following in their footsteps. No, I would not allow that.

I eventually came to terms with the heartbreaking reality that Marinette, the love of my life, was truly gone.

Upon arriving to the lawyers office my eyes were immediately drawn to the young girl sitting on the comfortable looking couch.

"Angelette?" The girl looked up, bright green and blue eyes practically glowing with unshed tears.

"You're the man from maman's pictures." She said in a small voice, almost accusingly. How much did she know?

"Did ma-" my voice broke a little when trying to say her name. "Did your maman ever speak of me?"

"She did. She promised I'd meet you someday." She broke eye contact to look at the ground. "I don't think she meant like this though."

"I'm happy to meet you Angelette. I don't know what you know about me, but if you have any questions I'm here. He sat on the couch next to her, making sure to give her space should she decide to not approach him.

"Are you my birth father?" She looked at me again, making my heart jump into my throat.

"Yes little one. I am." I replied tearfully, my heart breaking at the look in her eyes.

"Did you not want me?" She asked, her voice trembled slightly. "Do you not want me now?"

"I didn't know about you in the beginning," I spoke softly, tears collecting in my eyes. "I was a coward. When I came back from where I was, you and your maman were both happy. I didn't want to upset either of you so I didn't approach." Seeing her nod in understanding made my heart lighter. "I have wanted you every day that I've known of you." I admitted.

She was crying now, tears slipping silently down her face. I reach out to her, unsure of how to make any part of this better for her. She saw my reaching arm and lunged at me, head landing on my chest as sobs wracked her small form. I wrapped my arms around her, tears in my eyes as well.

"I promise I'll take care of you my little one."

___________________________________

Days later found them at the funeral, the day was overcast and thunder shook the hearts of those gathered. The small hand in mine anchoring me to the spot where the love of my life and her husband were laid to rest.

We remained standing there long after everyone else had left. It was Jason who finally pulled us away, leading us to the SUV

"Flight leaves tonight. We have to go soon." He had been crying, I could tell. Alfred heaved a sigh from the front seat. Bruce had left Gotham in the hands of Cassandra and Barbara. The rest of the family was here. The Wayne's had loved Marinette, and upon meeting Angelette had quickly assumed the roles of lovin uncles and doting grandfather. A small spark of hope lingered in his chest. Things could get better.  
___________________________________

It had been three years since Angelette had come to live with him in the manor. Alfred had insisted he be there to help care for her.

"So much easier than you boys ever were." He'd teased us.

I was writing a letter, a recommendation made by my psychiatrist.

She's so much like you Angel. Kind, creative, considerate, and intelligent. She reminds me more of you each day, she looks like you for the most part. She's fairly short compared to the average height for a twelve year old. Her hair was a bit more wavy like mine and her eyes are still my emerald green.

In many ways she was so much like me too. Proud, confident, and stubborn.

She's taken to calling me father. It sounds warmer now than it had at first, but she still refuses to call me dad or anything else for that matter. Bruce says its the price for refusing to call him anything else other than father over the years.

Looking out the window I see her jumping on the walls in the garden, her long braid twisting behind her. I continued to write on the page.

She's acrobatic, fast, stronger than she should be. Maybe it's a miraculous thing  
Maybe it's the genetic enhancements Talia and Ras put me through. It doesn't matter so long as she is healthy and safe.

It's movie night so I should get going I'll write again later Angel.

Yours forever,  
Damian

___________________________________

"How did you get in here?" The cowl made my voice deeper and I grimaced at the fear on my daughters face.

"I followed Titus, father is that you?" I groaned and took off the cowl.

"You weren't supposed to find this." Is this how father felt? Frustrated and proud? The overwhelming need to lock them away somewhere safe where they wont recklessly charge headfirst into a life that would irrevocably change them? I'll have to ask him later. He would probably laugh. Angelette was hovering by the costumes, hands pressed against the glass of my old Robin suit. I sighed, leading her up the lift and back to the manor.

From that night on Angelette could be found in the batcave at least once a day, or night. If nothing else then to sit in front of the costumes and draw. On one of those nights she asked the question I had been anticipating since I first found her in the batcave.

"Will you take me with you?"

"Absolutely not."

"Why not? I can handle it! I'm strong and fast." She looked at me. "I just want to be like all of you."

"It's too dangerous little dove." She looked back down to her sketchbook.

"Maman papa were super heroes too." She muttered. I nearly choked on my coffee.

"What do you mean?" She still hasn't looked up from her sketchbook but answered all the same.

"Maman was a hero called Ladybug, papa was called Viperion. Maman would tell me stories about it." Her pencil stilled in her hand. "When I found out about this place, about you and the family. I thought you had met each other as heroes."

"I'm afraid not, I never met Ladybug or any of the other Parisian heroes." I hadn't even known. She nodded slowly.

"I want to help people father. I can't just stay home and watch the news about what Batman is doing."

"I understand little love," I sighed resigned. "It's hard work, and you're going to need training." I was interrupted by a high pitched squealing and a still surprisingly strong hug. "Thank you! I promise I'll make you proud!"

"You've always made me proud." I smiled still terrified of what could happen.

"When can we start, can we start now?"

"It's late. Your training starts tomorrow." She pouted a bit, but took it in stride.

The next morning I noticed my old Robin suit missing. Following a hunch, I went to Angelette's room. I knocked a bit, not hearing a reply I push the door open and see her asleep on her desk. She was using the redesigned suit as a pillow. I chuckled and moved her to bed, deciding to let her sleep while she could.

That night she goes to the batcave dressed in her new suit and goes to spar with Jason. Bruce and Dick walk in and stand with me.

"This looks familiar doesn't it Dick?"

Dick smiles slightly, a chuckle escaping him. "Yeah it does."

On the mat, Angelette manages to flip Jason over her head and pins him. Dick pats my shoulder as he laughs. "She's going to be great Damian."

"Obviously," I replied, eyes never leaving Angelette as she helped her uncle to his feet. "She's my daughter."


End file.
